You Know I Do
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Jack helps Daniel recover a memory not long after his decension.


**You Know I Do**

**A story by Pip**

**Summary: Jack helps Daniel recover a memory not long after his ****decension.**

**Rating: PG, for mention of drinking**

**Season: 7**

**Spoilers: The Movie, Gamekeeper, Need...and I think that's it.**

**A/N: This was the fic I wrote for the Smarm Challenge over on the Ancient Obsessions Yahoo Group. Much to my amazement, it placed first in the challenge, and I'm finally getting the chance to post it here, on The parameters it had to meet were it had to have Jack and Daniel smarm in it, and it had to be 5, 000 words or less. I think its like 15 words short of 5,000...LoL. Anyways, want to thank my lovely beta Tara...always silently encouraging me to write more fic, and enjoying being able to read what I write. It really helps my muse...and keeps those bunnies attacking my fron! **

**The next challenge on the AO yahoo group is about to end. It's a Jack crying Challenge (must have Jack/Daniel friendship)...and, I've entered my story...I'll be posting it on here once the challenge is over. Anyways, enjoy my very first challenge winning fic!**

-------------

Jack found himself whistling enthusiastically while he made his way through the halls of the SGC. Having left the General's office an hour earlier with the news of a week's downtime for SG-1, how could he not be excited? He'd already informed Carter and Teal'c about their vacation, and both had every intention of visiting their families this trip. That left one person Jack had to tell, and was going to be joining the Colonel for a week's worth of relaxation in Minnesota. Daniel just didn't know it yet.

Turning the corner, Jack came to the corridor leading to the office of a certain archaeologist. Pausing momentarily just outside the entrance, the Colonel got in a frame of mind that wouldn't allow Daniel to give him any kind of excuse. Whether he liked it or not, Daniel was gonna be going with Jack to his cabin. Will set, Jack stepped over the threshold.

Before Daniel even had a chance to answer, Jack clapped his hands together excitedly. "Whatever your doing, finish it up quick, Danny boy."

"Why?" Daniel replied without ever removing his attention from the book he was reading.

"Because the two of us," Jack walked over to Daniel's desk, taking the book from his friend's hands.

"Jack…" Daniel went to reach for the book. The Colonel ignored his protests, and continued on.

"Have a date with relaxation up at the cabin in Minnesota."

Daniel stopped all attempts to get his book back. He gave Jack a curious glance. "What?"

"Hammond's given us a week of downtime." Jack sat down on the edge of the desk. "Says we've been working way too hard, especially since you," he pointed a finger at Daniel. "Returned. It starts immediately, and we have been ordered to be off this base before noon, or the General is going to have us thrown out."

Daniel smiled a moment, before giving Jack an amused looked. "And, this trip to Minnesota. Did Hammond order that one too?"

Jack's own smiled mirrored his friend's. "Oh yeah. George said that I better bring you along with me, so you wouldn't have to be worried about humiliation when he threw you out of this base, when you didn't leave."

The look on Daniel's face prepared Jack for the inevitable argument. The archaeologist was about to protest going along, and Jack wouldn't have that. But, to the Colonel's surprise, the look quickly faded. Daniel smiled some more, and nodded.

"Well, if you put it that way…." He leaned forward in his chair. "What are we waiting for?"

- - - - - - -

Jack threw his lure out into the water with an annoyed flick of his wrist. This was some way to be spending his vacation with Daniel. Here he was, alone on the dock behind his cabin, with a mind-splitting headache, while the good Dr. Jackson was sleeping off the effects of Senor_ Cuervo _from the night before.

It would have been one thing if Daniel had slept until noon. Jack could understand his friend was more than a little hung over. He too had had his fair share of tequila, and was now paying the consequences. But, Daniel hadn't gotten up at noon, like Jack had, and now the Colonel found himself fishing solo at five in the damn afternoon. He was a little pissed.

Pissed to the point where, not being able to stand it anymore, he got up, and made his way inside. Walking down the back hall to the room Daniel and himself were sharing, Jack thrust the door open. It hit the wall with a nice size 'BANG.' The lump on the bed known as Daniel Jackson jumped beneath the covers, and moaned slightly.

"Ah, so you are still alive." Jack's voice was surprisingly cheerful, as he made his way around the bed, to the side where Daniel was curled beneath the blanket. He noted that the curtains had been drawn, and only a sliver of late afternoon sun was casting its rays into the dark room. "I wasn't sure, seeing as you've been in here ALL DAY."

"Jack, I'm sick." Daniel's voice was hoarse, and he made a pathetic attempt to try and clear it. Jack just looked at his friend in the darkness, unsympathetic.

"Yes, Daniel. It's called a hangover." He patted his friend's pajama-covered leg with a little more 'oomph' than normal, making Daniel wince. Jack knew he wasn't being very kind, but he felt if he wasn't feeling one hundred percent and was up and about, then Daniel should be also. He continued talking.

"I have one too, but you don't see me sleeping until five in the afternoon."

"No, Jack. This isn't a…"

"Hangover?" Jack cut him off. "Sure it is. We each had our fair share of that bottle last night, and now you don't want to pay the consequence like me. Too bad." He turned on his heels, and walked to the curtain-covered window. "Lets get a little light in here first of all." Jack drew back the curtains, and golden red rays filled the room. If he hadn't of already gotten use to the harsh light, he might not have done it, but he'd been fishing all day, waiting for Daniel to join him. Now the archaeologist had to suffer the harshness in its entirety. "It's a beautiful afternoon, and I don't want you-" he turned back to face Daniel, and quickly shut up. Instead of cowering away from the light, his friend lay in the same position Jack had left him, facing the window. He didn't look good. This wasn't just a hang over.

Jack quickly made his way back over to the bed. Daniel had his knees curled up near his chest, and was covered in a good amount of sweat. His face was sickly pale. He looked up at his older friend with partly swollen, fever bright eyes. Jack could see Daniel had no energy to be cocky, even though the Colonel knew he'd been acting like an ass.

"Oh Daniel…" he knelt down to Daniel's eye level, and put his hand to his friend's sweat-soaked brow. Definitely had a fever. Jack ran his hand through Daniel's damp hair. "Danny, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I thought I just did." Daniel replied with a weak laugh. A laugh that quickly developed into coughing. Jack helped Daniel to a sitting position, and began rubbing his back. After a minute or so, the coughing subsided, and the younger man leaned down until his forehead touched the bed. He moaned, and sniffed, his nose beginning to stop up.

"Sorry Daniel." Jack continued to rub his back, feeling more than a little guilty. "I acted like an ass before….but, I meant why didn't you come tell me earlier. I could have gone to town to get you something to make you feel better. Now I don't have time…"

This time Daniel apologized, his body still bent over.

"No, you don't have to apologize Danny." Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, and moved Daniel back to a laying position. "I should have come to check on you earlier. I should have known something was up when you didn't get up before now."

"Don't worry about it." Daniel went to curl up on his side, with every intention of going back to sleep. "I'll just sleep until it goes away."

"Oh, no no no…" Jack pulled his friend back down onto his back, and gave Daniel a stern look. "You know it doesn't work that way. We have to get you and this bed cleaned up, and see if we can find something for you to take, before you can go back to sleep."

"Jack…" Daniel moaned, already in that 'I'm sick, and cranky', mood. He weakly pushed on Jack's hand that was holding him down. "I don't wanna do all that….I just wanna sleep."

"And, I know that." Jack pushed Daniel so that he was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "The faster you help me help you, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

"Why can't you just ignore me, and leave me alone like you've done all day." The archaeologist whined, his easy going mood long gone. Despite his words to be left alone, he leaned into Jack, thankful for the support.

"Not a chance in hell, and you know it." Jack patted Daniel's shoulder. "Now, lets get you cleaned up."

- - - - - - -

The few tasks that would have taken the two of them maybe an hour, took more than a couple. Jack knew it would because dealing with a sick Daniel, especially in the first few hours of the archaeologist getting sick, was like dealing with a five year old. He complained, and griped, and moaned, but Jack knew in the long run, Daniel was more than grateful that his older friend was around. It had shown when the Colonel had finally gotten the younger man back into bed.

"_Okay, Danny." Jack said as he wrapped the blanket around his fast-fading friend. "Your clean, the bed is clean, and hopefully that aspirin will help with the fever." He gently ruffled Daniel's hair. "You can go to sleep now."_

"_Finally..." Daniel mumbled with a half-smile, glancing up at Jack with tired eyes. _

"_Alrighty then. If you need anything, just holler. I'll be out in the den." He rose from the bed, and went to make his way to the door. The hand that latched onto his own made him turn back to his friend._

"_Don't go." Daniel's eyes now looked into Jack's with fear._

"_But I thought you wanted to be alone." Jack sat back down on the edge of the bed._

"_No, not anymore." Daniel squeezed Jack's hand like it was a lifeline, and if he let go he'd be lost forever._

_Jack placed his free hand on Daniel's neck, and gently squeezed. "I'll be right out there, Daniel. You just have to holler if anything happens." He made his voice reassuring, but Daniel wasn't buying it._

"_Please Jack." He pleaded. "I don't want to be alone anymore. Jack, please, don't go." Daniel's eyes shined brighter with unshed tears._

_Jack sighed with mock exasperation, and smiled slightly. "Okay, okay. I'll say in here. But I need to go get a few things from the kitchen, alright?"_

_Daniel nodded, and let go of his death grip on Jack's hand. _

Now, a few hours later, Jack sat on the bed with his back against the wall, legs stretched out to their full extent, contently reading the book he hadn't told Daniel he'd brought. Daniel lay close to Jack, sleeping as well as he could, being sick. Normally, when they had to sleep in the same bed, both Jack and Daniel knew how to keep a distance between each other. It was something they had learned to do offworld. There had been many times in the past where they'd had to share a bed, either in a friendly home, or some alien dungeon. But when something bad would go wrong, especially with Daniel, which it more than often did, the younger man would close in the distance. Jack knew it helped Daniel, whether he was sick or wounded, feel safe. The Colonel was glad to offer his protection.

As Jack turned the page quietly, not wanting to wake his sick friend from his already fitful sleep, the cell phone on the nightstand started ringing, loudly.

"Shit." Jack tossed the book onto the table, and reached for the damned ringing machine. He'd thought he had put it on vibrate, so if someone did happen to call, it wouldn't wake Daniel. Obviously he'd been wrong.

"Jack?" Daniel mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's okay, buddy." Jack flipped the phone open, and put it to his ear. Balancing it between his ear, and shoulder, he gently placed his hand on Daniel's back. "Just the phone."

"Oh." Was all Daniel could get out before another round of coughing started up.

"Colonel?" Sam's voice came from the phone, as Jack started to rub Daniel's back soothingly.

"Hold on a sec, Carter." Jack answered patiently. When the coughing had stopped for the most part, he reached for the bottle of water he'd brought from the kitchen, and handed it to Daniel, who was now sitting up. "Go slow…we don't need you throwing up."

Daniel merely nodded as he slowly sipped from the container.

"Okay, sorry Carter." Jack sat back again, keeping a watch on Daniel.

"It's okay Sir." Sam replied, the concern in her voice evident through the phone. "What was all that about?"

"Oh," Jack grabbed the bottle out of Daniel's hands when it was obvious he'd drink it all if Jack didn't stop him. He gave Daniel an angry look, and the younger man looked away guilty. "It's Daniel. He's sick."

"Ouch…" Sam's voice now grew sympathetic. "And, you guys are still on vacation in Minnesota?"

"Yep." Jack twisted the cap back onto the bottle, and placed it on the table. When he turned back to Daniel, the archaeologist was already laying back down, with his back to the Colonel. He sighed. "Some vacation. Would you hold on another sec, Carter?" Jack put the phone down before he heard her reply.

He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, and turned his friend onto his back. Daniel looked at him with apologetic blue eyes, still shining with fever. "Now, what's the matter?" Jack asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." Daniel whispered. "Now your angry with me."

"I'm not angry Daniel." Jack assured his sick friend. "I just wish you would stop trying to go around my judgment." It was something Daniel had been doing all day, and now, it was starting to annoy Jack. "Don't you trust me to help you get better?"

"You know I do." Daniel's voice had grown surprisingly serious. It wasn't a response Jack would have expected when Daniel was sick. It made the Colonel smile.

"Well, then, stop trying to disobey me."

"Okay." Daniel yawned, the seriousness already fading. He sneezed, and sniffed before turning back on his side, this time facing Jack.

Jack nodded in approval, and placed his hand on Daniel's forehead. Unlike the many times before, Daniel didn't protest to the action. Jack wasn't surprised to find that his friend was still very warm. He hadn't been sure if the aspirin he'd given Daniel had been any good in the first place.

Before reaching for the phone, Jack grabbed the thermometer also on the nightstand. He handed it to Daniel. "Let's check your temperature before you go back to sleep."

While Daniel sat with the thermometer in his mouth, Jack picked the phone back up. "Sorry again Carter."

"No, its okay Sir. Just wanted to make sure everything was going alright."

"Yeah, we're good. Well, good as we can be considering." Jack looked at his watch, waiting for the time to pass when he could get the evil little stick out of Daniel's mouth. "Alright, talk later. Bye." He flipped the phone closed, and tossed it on the table. "Okay, lets see here…"

Daniel pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, and handed it to Jack. After taking a moment to examine it, Jack frowned.

"What?" Daniel slowly sat up, and tried to see the results for himself. Jack pushed him back down.

"It's 101.2." Jack sighed, pulling the blanket back up to the younger man's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

Daniel sniffed again, and tried to clear his throat. "Like crap." He stated, moving up next to Jack, who was settled back in his sitting position. Rolling onto his stomach, Daniel sighed as he snuggled into his pillow.

"Okay, well…" Jack placed his hand on Daniel's head, gently stroking his friend's hair with his thumb. "You go back to sleep. Tomorrow morning, I'll get up and go to town to get you something to make you feel better, and some food that's good for you to eat."

"Mmmhmm." Daniel replied, already half-asleep. Before finally drifting off, he mumbled tiredly. "Night, Jack."

Jack smiled, and picked his book back up with his free hand. "Goodnight Danny."

- - - - - - - -

Sipping at his coffee, Jack was mentally preparing himself for the long ride back into town alone. It was a half a day's ride there, and it wasn't something he enjoyed doing. But, Daniel was sick, and wasn't going to get better unless Jack got some medicine in him soon. It was that thought that kept the Colonel motivated. He was just preparing to leave, keys in hand, when Daniel appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, your up pretty damn early for someone who's as sick as you are." Jack smiled despite his seemly harsh words. Daniel gave him a half-smile in return, obviously still feeling pretty crappy. Jack walked up to his friend, who was leaning against the wall. "Whatcha doing out of bed?"

Daniel coughed a little bit. "I was wondering if I could, uh….go with you." He was very congested, and cleared his throat some. His eyes barely met Jack's, as if he was afraid of what Jack might say to his request.

"Daniel, you know how long it takes to get into town. A long car ride is not something you need right now. You need to stay here and rest." Jack rubbed Daniel's arm. The heat radiating off the archaeologist's body let Jack know the fever was still there.

"How am I suppose to rest, and take it easy, if I'm going to be here all day, by myself?" Daniel asked quietly, giving Jack that 'you know I'm right' look. "I don't think I can do much of anything but sleep without your help. Jack, please…I promise I won't be trouble."

"No, I know you won't." Jack rubbed his own neck, thinking over what Daniel had just pointed out to him. How could he justify leaving his friend alone, sick, in a place he didn't know very well? It was probably a better idea for Daniel to come along. He'd probably sleep most of the trip anyway, and Jack could be more at ease knowing Daniel was safe. He let out a sigh of mock defeat. "Alright, lets get you dressed."

Half an hour later, Jack had Daniel buckled into the passenger seat, wearing the Colonel's favored leather jacket, covered in a blanket. It was obvious being out of bed was taking its tiring toll on Daniel, but, he didn't complain, save for a moan that followed a sniff that Jack had grown accustomed to hearing.

"You good?" Jack asked before starting the engine. Daniel looked at the Colonel, and gave him a half-assed smile of approval. With that, Jack turned the key, and the two began the long drive into town.

For the first few hours of the trip, Daniel had slept. But, after one very big coughing round, he couldn't seem to get in a state of mind to go back to sleep. He just sat quietly, obviously feeling worse with every passing minute, staring out the window.

"You regretting coming?" Jack asked sympathetically. He hated seeing Daniel suffer, and hated even more knowing Daniel was making himself keep quiet about it.

"No, not really." Daniel managed a smile, and Jack was happy to see his friend was still in good spirits. "I just wish I felt even a little bit better."

"So do I." Jack sighed. He glanced around the small cab, trying to figure out something for Daniel to do. This rental car was the latest model he could find when they'd arrived a few days earlier. It had to have something… Yes, there it was.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"What?" Daniel gave Jack a look of confusion, and the Colonel could help from smiling. He'd figured something out that his younger genius friend hadn't.

"See that up there?" he pointed quickly at the thing that was placed on the roof of the cab, on the passenger side. "Pull it down."

Daniel looked at what Jack had pointed at, and his eyes grew an understanding look. "It's a DVD player." His voice was mixed with surprised and excited tones.

"Why don't you try and figure out how to make it work, so we…we'll, more so you can watch a movie." He smiled, glad he could make Daniel feel 'even a little bit better,' at least mentally. "I unfortunately, still have to drive."

"Really?" Daniel looked at Jack, unsure. "You don't mind."

"If it makes you feel better, go right ahead."

- - - - - - - - - -

Jack was amazed at how many times he could lose his archaeologist in Walgreen's. It's not like the place was all that big, and that there were that many people around, but for the umpteenth time since being inside the store, Daniel had wandered off. Jack sighed, not sure if he should be amused, or annoyed by the fact.

"Daniel?" he called out, and was rewarded with an 'over here' from two aisles over. Walking that direction, he caught sight of his charge flipping aimlessly through a magazine he'd plucked from the selection on the shelf in front of him.

"So much for not being a problem." He replied good-naturedly, deciding to take the amused road. He'd hate to upset Daniel, and have him run off, in the middle of some town he didn't know, sick as he was. He stepped up next to his friend, noticing he was looking through the latest issue of National Geographic. "Anything worth reading in there?"

"Oh, I don't know if you'd enjoy any of it. This is a smart person's magazine." Daniel quipped, also good-naturedly. He started laughing, but that quickly turned to coughing.

"See, that's what you get for pickin on the person who's taking care of you." Jack put the basket full of the supplies they'd pick up down, and started rubbing Daniel's back. The younger man finished quickly, and let out a shaky breath. "Okay, no more playing around. Its time to get you back to the cabin."

Daniel nodded, crossing his arms. He suddenly felt much, much worse. Its something he hated about being sick like this. One minute, you feel almost normal, the next, you can barely stand up. "Are you going to give me some Dayquil before we start heading back?"

Jack nodded as well, as he ushered Daniel towards the checkout. "Yeah. I figure it will help you feel better during the road trip back, and maybe a little bit afterwards, so we can make you this dinner. Then, you can have some Nyquil, and sleep the night away peacefully."

"You don't know how exciting that really sounds right now." Daniel stated, giving Jack a pathetic look.

- - - - - -

"I really don't think I'm going to need that medicine." Daniel mumble, exhausted, as he made his way down the hall to the bedroom. Hi head was pounding, he was so congested, and every step he took was draining what little energy he had left. He was more than thankful Jack was there every step of the way, helping him down the hall that seemed to be going on for miles.

"Well, just because your tired doesn't mean you'll be able to sleep. As sick as you are, I doubt you'll sleep well without it." Jack replied, knowingly.

"Your right." Daniel sighed, leaning on the doorframe to the bedroom. Only a few more steps, and he'd be able to lie down again, having had to get up from his comfortable position on the couch in the den. It was something that gave him just enough energy to push off the frame, and take the few remaining steps to the bed. He flopped down wearily.

"I guess it's a good thing we got you changed when we first got back, eh?" Jack laughed lightly, helping Daniel move up to the top of the bed. He rubbed his friend's back, something, he'd come to learn of the years, which soothed Daniel immensely. Daniel nodded, and looked up at Jack. The fever he'd been fighting all afternoon since leaving town shown brightly through his eyes.

Jack glanced at his watch, and sighed. "The only thing about the medicine is…" he sat down on the bed, and gave Daniel and apologetic look. "I can't give it to you for another hour or so." At Daniel's confused glance, Jack sighed again. "If I give it to you now, it'll wear off before the night runs out. We'd be up again like we were last night, with your wonderful cough."

"Crap." Daniel mumbled, realizing Jack had been right. As much as he wanted to go to sleep, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He glanced up at the clock on the table, and sighed. His eyes followed along the surface of the table, and stopped on the book Jack had been reading. He realized is looked familiar. "Is that my book?"

Jack followed his glance to the book. He nodded, and looked back at Daniel, who was now looking at him with light amusement. "Yes, its yours. The day we left to come up here, when I took it from you, I caught a glimpse of what was inside, and it caught my interest." Jack tried to shrug it off like it was something he did everyday. Daniel's face grew into an understanding smile.

"You like it?" he asked, turning on his side, so he faced Jack. When his older friend nodded, Daniel looked back at the book. "It's a book of ancient poems from around the world, translated into English. It was the first thing my father let me have that was his. It was the last thing I had left, right before the Stargate program. I had sold everything else, just to get by. I was praying to all the gods I could think of that something would come along, so I wouldn't have to give that away too." Daniel paused a moment to cough a little bit. He didn't hide the fact he was on the verge of tears. Jack just listened on intently. In the past 7 years that they'd been friends, it was rare for Daniel to talk about his parents. It was something, when you got the chance, which you didn't pass up.

"Then, I went to solve Catherine's puzzle of the gate. And, this book-" Daniel reached out to grab it, and Jack helped close the distance by placing it in his hand. The look Daniel gave the tattered cover was magical. It was like he was seeing his father, right before his eyes. "This book got left behind, when I went to Abydos. I don't know, I guess I was so wrapped up in the Stargate, I hadn't realized I'd forgotten it." Daniel looked up at Jack, who nodded for him to continue, if he wanted to. "As soon as everything settled down, when I found out I'd left it, I cried. I hadn't let it out of my site since I was eight, and had read it every night since my parents' death. I couldn't forgive myself for a very long time."

"Then, I'd forgotten about it all together. By the time I was back, living on earth, I had nothing left of my parents, and I didn't remember the fact." He took a moment to try to reel in his emotions, but he couldn't. Jack just continued to rub Daniel's back soothingly, and listen. "Not until the gamekeeper brought their death rushing back so abruptly. And I spent two whole days, beating myself up trying to find it."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Jack interrupted, wondering why Daniel hadn't mentioned it at the time.

"I was so ashamed I had forgotten about it. I didn't want you to think of me as a bad son, dishonoring his parent's name even more than he already had. Of course, I know now that you'd never have thought that, but I wasn't actually sure what we had as a friendship back then. So, I searched on my own. Then, we went on a mission. And another, and then we went to Shyla's planet."

Jack nodded in understanding. Daniel nodded in agreement, and continued.

"I'd forgotten about it for nearly five years. I'd only just found it again the day you came to whisk me here." Daniel smiled, and looked at the book again. The smile faded quickly. "I can't even remember half of the poems in here. It's a part of my memory that obviously didn't come back." His joke fell flat as he opened the pages with the greatest delicacy. The tears ran openly down his cheeks.

"Danny, do you trust me enough to-" Instead of finishing his thought, Jack pulled the book from Daniel's hands, and took up the same position he'd taken the night before. He pulled Daniel in close to his side, letting his friend cry into his chest, a protective arm draped over his shoulder. Daniel wrapped his free arm around Jack's chest, and let his tears run quietly. Jack opened the book to the very first poem, and began to read the words from the page. Soon, Daniel's tears began to stop falling, and he turned his head to read the pages silently while Jack continued to read them out loud. And much sooner than Jack had expected, Daniel turned his eyes away from the pages, and laid his head down on Jack's chest, reciting silently the same words that came flowing from Jack's lips.

As Daniel's eyes began to close, and Jack continued to read, the Colonel heard Daniel mumble. "You know I do."

**The End**

**A/N: So, is this fic really worthy of the title of first place in a Smarm challenge? Let me know, and review. I love reviews...I must say that, b/c if I don't, the evil bunnies will hold my latest, defenseless plot bunny hostage. So, please PLASE review for the sake of the little bunny waiting to be set lose on the page...**


End file.
